warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Hoe het begon/ hoofdstukken 13, 14 en 15
HOOFDSTUK 13 Roetpoot's ogen werden groot, en hij opende zijn mond om iets te zeggen, maar ik maande hem tot stilte."Ik wil er niet op in gaan, oké." Roetpoot leek een beetje gekwetst, maar later zweeg hij. Ik dacht na over wat hij gezegd had. Was ik echt dood geweest? En zo ja, waarom leefde ik nu weer? Dan begon de beet weer te steken."Ik-ik kan maar beter naar het medicijnhol gaan..." Miauwde ik. Roetpoot knikte en wachtte tot ik rechtstond. Meteen toen het zover was, voelde ik mijn spieren trillen van de inspanning. Ik vertrok mijn gezicht in een grimas, en Roetpoot keek even bezorgd mijn kant op voor hij weer naar zijn poten staarde."Deed het pijn?" Vroeg hij. Het leek alsof hij hoopte dat ik "nee" zou zeggen, maar ik zweeg even voor ik zachtjes antwoordde."Het deed minder pijn dan toen je mijn hart brak." En ik begon al te lopen. Roetpoot sprong vlug achter me aan en liep dicht naast me voor het geval ik zou omvallen. De beet was weer beginnen bloeden, en ik likte hem telkens, tot Roetpoot me doorkreeg en me tegenhield."Niet likken! Straks krijg je het overgebleven gif in je lichaam!" De waarheid van die woorden drong tot me door, en ik was vol spanning aan het afwachten of ik een gevoel van ijs en brandend vuur zou krijgen. Maar het kwam pas later, toen ik bijna bij het kamp was. Zo erg was het niet, en het stopte toen ik binnen kwam, maar de beet was weer beginnen bloeden en prikken, en het hete gevoel was weer door me heen gegaan. Voor ik het wist lag ik trillend op de grond."Oh shit, het gaat weer mis!" Siste Roetpoot. Mospoot rende naar ons toe."Ik ga Blauwblad halen!" Riep ze, en zo snel als ze kon stormde ze het varentunneltje in. Blauwblad rende na een paar seconden naar buiten met Mospoot achter haar aan en een bundeltje kruiden in haar muil, en ging naast me zitten. Nadat ze het sap van de kruiden in de bijtgaatjes had gedruppeld, vroeg ze of ik kon opstaan. Trillend deed ik wat ze vroeg, en strompelde naar het medicijnhol met Roetpoot naast me. HOOFDSTUK 14 De maan krulde rond, wat nogal vreemd was. Maar dan merkte ik dat ik in een beek keek, waardoor de maan vervormd was. Ik hief mijn kop op, en keek rond. Om me heen me waren grote, donkere bomen met kale takken, sneeuw was opgehoopt tegen stronken en de volle maan scheen kil aan de zwarte hemel zonder sterren. Het was doodstil. Ik begon stil over het glinsterende, witte tapijt te lopen, en de stilte golfde om me heen, duister en ondoorgrondelijk. Om het met een woord te beschrijven: Eng. Ik huiverde even, en liep door. Wat deed ik hier? Moest ik niet in het medicijnhol liggen? Opeens zakte ik weg door de sneeuw, en een diep donker gat verscheen toen het witte poeder in het gat viel, mijn maag maakte een salto en ik viel omlaag. Toen ik met een klap op de grond terechtkwam was alles donker. Dan gloeiden er twee paar ogen op. Dan vier paar. Allemaal andere kleuren. Maar het waren kittenogen. Dan stapte er een tevoorschijn. Het was ''een kitten, een bleekgrijs poesje dat een merkwaardig blauw aura om haar heen had. Ik keek haar met grote ogen aan, want ik herkende haar. Maar ik wist niet meer van waar. Alsof het nog ''moest gebeuren. Ik knipperde even met mijn ogen. Aan haar andere kant kwam een rossig kattertje met rood aura tevoorschijn. Achter me trippelden een zuiver wit poesje met een paarse glans rond haar en een bruine kater met een groene gloed. Ik herkende ze allemaal, maar ik had ze nog nooit gezien. Ze groeiden op tot ze volwassen waren, en de glans van verantwoordelijkheid verscheen in hun ogen. In blauwe ogen, amberkleurige, heideblauwe en groene. Ze glimlachten even, en dan stond de paarse poes op en liep naar me toe."Jij wordt leider van Wind, Water, Vuur en Aarde." Miauwde ze rustig. Haar stem was helder als een bries. De blauwgrijze poes kwam naast haar zitten."Maar daarvoor moet je het duister negeren, volg het goede pad." De bruine en roste kater kwamen erbij staan."Leiders van de Sterrenclan, gaan jullie akkoord met hetgene dat we laatst besporken hebben?" De Blauwgrijze poes knikte."Water stemt toe, de Rivierclan zal akkoord gaan." De rossige kater knikte beleefd."De Donderclan is het begin, maar ook het einde." Murmelde hij. De bruine kater sprong overeind."De Schaduwclan gaat akkoord, maar dan moeten we wel een goed doel hebben." "De Windclan volgt uw orders op, we volgen wat we moeten volgen." Miauwde de witte poes. De roste kater knikte. Dan is het tijd, om de profetie in vervulling te brengen. De witte poes blies zachtjes haar adem uit, en hij kolkte door de grot als de wind over een grasveld, rimpelend, alsof het sprak. Water sloot haar ogen, opende ze, en dan stroomden er kleine straaltjes kalkwater over de rotswanden en vormden poelen in de bobbelige grond. Vuur legde zijn poten neer op een kei, die vuur vatte en bleef branden. En Aarde maakte een aura van Noorderlicht aan de hemel die de grot verlichtte. Vuur knikte, en begon te spreken. Donder is het begin, maar ook het einde. De leider is het begin en het einde, en haar bloed zal ons redden. Nu stapte Wind naar voren, ging zitten en sloeg haar pluizige staart om haar poten. Wind zal overstappen naar de clan waar ze hoort, maar zal het bloed vernietigen, dat zal bezwijken van verdriet. Aarde sprak nu, zijn ogen starend naar de poelen water. Schaduw vormt een probleem, maar de problemen errond zijn groter, volwassener, en hij moet een keuze maken. Hij zal het goede pad op gaan, en zorgen voor zijn clan. Water knipperde even, alsof ze nog niet doorhad dat het aan haar was, maar dan sprak ze helder en duidelijk. De rivier vormt het slot, zij zal kiezen hoe het verdergaat. Dag en Nacht, Maan en Zon, Wit en Zwart. De grens, dat is het bloed. Ik voelde mijn hersens bevriezen. Het bloed? Wie was het bloed? En hoezo zou ik leider worden van de elementen? Of bedoelden ze de clans??? En zouden het ook niet mijn nakomelingen kunnen zijn? Mijn hoofd tolde van de vragen, maar de Sterrenclanleiders vervaagden voor mijn ogen, terwijl de bries nog door mijn hoofd weerklonk. En ik herhaalde de profetie in mijn hoofd. Donder is het begin, maar ook het einde, en haar bloed zal ons redden. Wind zal overstappen naar de clan waar ze hoort, maar zal het bloed vernietigen, dat zal bezwijken van verdriet. Schaduw vormt een probleem, maar de problemen errond zijn groter, volwassener, en hij moet een keuze maken. Hij zal het goede pad opgaan, en zorgen voor zijn clan. De Rivier vormt het slot, zij zal kiezen hoe het verdergaat. Dag en Nacht, Maan en Zon, Wit en Zwart. De grens, dat is het bloed. HOOFDSTUK 15 "Minne!!!! Je bet genezen!!!" Fel zonlicht prikte in mijn ogen, en ik werd vrijwel meteen omver gegooid door een dol geworden Roetpoot."AAAAAAAH!!!" Gilde ik, en viel op de grond met mijn wollige vriend bovenop me. Roetpoot gaf me een oorvijg en zorgde dat ik geen zonlicht meer in mijn gezicht kreeg, doordat hij voor me stond."Ik heb je gemist, Minty!!!" Ik snorde even."Het is Minne voor jou, arrogant jong!" ______________________ vond je het leuk? Pech!! want ik, kan, niet, meer!!!!!!! (Avondpoot flappert met haar handen) Te veel!!! Te veel werk!!! en ik sterf van het shitterige huiswerk, en blablabla, maar ik doe wel verder, ik heb geen, zin, meer, om, het, volgende, deel binnen, een maan, te, schrijven!!!!! (maar de commities voor tekeningen stoppen niet!!!) Avondpoot_ Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Hoe het Begon